spirited away 2: the return
by Miro321
Summary: 'what do you do when you feel crazy, when you cant even understand yourself, when your lost, and waiting for that special someone to help you up again, but you dont know who that person is' Chihiro has completely forgotten everything about the Spirit world, but there are things about herself that she doesn't understand, at least not until she reunites with her old friends.


**Memories or just dreams**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own spirited away or anyone in it , only my story. :-)**

 **Thank you for clicking this story and i hope you enjoy it. Bleh its the first time i write something so sorry if its bad hehehe well see you ;-)**

It's been 7 years since Chihiro left the spirit world, she is now grown up and beautiful. she can't remember a thing about the spirit world, she can't remember Lin, Kamaji, Yubaba no one, not even Haku.

But Chihiro still loves them all without knowing, she hasn't lost her feelings for any of them, especially Haku.

She goes through the gate everyday, expecting something, but nothing ever happens. Her parents wanted to move, to another country because her dad got a new job, but she couldn't leave, she felt that if she left she would leave something big behind, a part of her.

" Will we see each other again?" Chihiro said " I promise" said a boy.

Chihiro woke up from the same dream she have had ever since she was 10. She wonders if that ever happened and who that boy she talks to is, she cant see his face and she doesn't remember ever talking to any boy about a promise.

Chihiro sighed "Well time to go to school anyway" she said as she tied her hair with the same hair tie she have had 7 years ( the purple hair tie she got from Zeniba). She went into the bathroom to get ready and took a look in the mirror. UGH whats with my morning hair. Her hair was always a mess in the morning "This is going to take a while" she complained.

Chihiro ran out of the house " argh I am gonna be late again" She said loudly while running.

Chihiro burst the door to the classroom open and almost fell, while everyone was laughing and whispering, the teacher gave Chihiro a mad look

" Late again miss Ogino" Said her teacher.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again" Chihiro said as she

made her way over to her seat.

Her school was an art school, since she loves drawing, she specializes in drawing dragons, she doesn't know why she just loves drawing them.

"Why are you always so late?" Said her friend Hanase while trying not to laugh too loud.

"Please don't ask" Chihiro sighed.

She continued her almost finished dragon drawing, she was really focused while drawing it, it always had the same colors, green and white, she just felt that it had to be that way.

" I swear your obsessed with that dragon" Her friend said pointing at it.

Chihiro stared at the drawing ." I don't know why I just love drawing it, it just feels special to me"

"Well" said Hanase " It is beautiful"

Chihiro smiled "Yeah"

Class ended, Chihiro packed her things and got ready to go, she went out with Hanase " hey Chihiro" said Hanase when they were out, " Wanna go with me and the girls to karaoke, there's gonna be cute boys"

Chihiro shook her head " Nah i got stuff to do but you guys have fun"

Hanase rolled her eyes " you always say that why don't you try having fun once, and you never give any guys a chance even cuute ones, what do you have a boyfriend?" Chihiro blushed a little " no i don't I am just really busy after school" Chihiro lied she wasn't that busy she just didn't like going to that kinda stuff, and she didn't like hanging out or talk to any boys.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow" Hanase sighed

Chihiro watched as her friend ran over to some girls and waved her goodbye.

"Well there's an hour till work, might as well go to that place again" she said to herself.

After a while of walking, Chihiro arrived in front of the tunnel " here we go again" she mumbled, she went through and went over to the water stream. "Well hello water nice to see you again" she said stupidly.

She sat there like always just playing with the water, and looking at her reflection.

After a long silence Chihiro said quietly

"I don't get it, why am I so obsessed with this place?, why can't i just leave it be ?, why, why, why" she began yelling " why does it feel more like home than my real home does" tears started falling down her face" I could have left with mom and dad, but I stayed because I feel like I belong here Why do i do that"

She couldn't stop the tears they fell down to the river while she was talking.

Of course no one answered, who would answer, why did she always feel like someone would come for her or at least talk to her, no one ever did.

But why did her heart beat fast when she came and why did she have the feeling that she knew someone dearly here.

After awhile of crying and sitting in silence she wiped her eyes and said " I better get to work now" "see you water sorry for crying " Chihiro said to herself with a little smile.

HAKU she suddenly thought about that name before leaving, hmm what's with that ' she wondered.

Chihiro made it to the convenience store just in time.

" wow you were almost going to be late again" said one of Chihiro's co-workers

" I know I'm always late" She sighed putting on her working clothes.

She went over to the Cash register and started working.

There went some time with her just working normally like always, but something felt weird

She didn't know if it was just herself, but she noticed that a guy kept buying and going back again and she felt that he stared at her a lot. She began being really scared "don't worry Chihiro it's just your head" she thought to her self but she still couldn't help feeling really scared.

He kept standing at the register just looking at her, and she could feel her heart in her head, it was beating so fast she just wanted to get away.

Suddenly the guy asked her if she could show him where the rice is. She took him to the shelf where all the rice was, "It's right here sir" she said nervously "Thank you" the man said with a creepy smile on his face. She hurried back to safety at the cash register feeling relieved to be gone from that creep.

After sometime the creepy guy had walked away and Chihiro was relieved and happy, her heartbeat eased up a little but she still had a weird feeling.

Chihiro closed up and went over to change her clothes so she could head home.

"Bye Chihiro" Her co-worker said.

Chihiro smiled and said "Bye".

Finally she could go home she was really tired and just wanted to sleep now.

When she got out, the man stood there looking up, like he was waiting for her, "what is he waiting for mee? Omg what should i do" she thought to her self, she walked past him and heard his footsteps following, she was really scared now, was he going to follow her home?.

Chihiro started running, and heard that someone was running behind her, she didn't know where to go, if she went home he would know where she lived, she was definitely not going to take that chance.

"It's over for me i am dead" she screamed in her head. She knew that he was following her now, and she started crying.

She saw that she was near the tunnel and pushed herself over there as fast as she could. It felt like years, she was scared, she was trembling, and was almost about to fall.

He was right behind her now, it would only be a second before he catches her.

She ran as fast as she could and was almost there, she made it "YES" she thought, until he grabbed, and she couldn't get away, "There is no place to run to" he whispered in her ear " We are going to have a lot of fun cutie", "NO LET ME GOO" Chihiro screamed. He was really strong, there's no way she could get away, she decided to punch him in the stomach with her elbow "A chance"

She hurried in through the tunnel, she didn't know where else to run, she stumbled over a rock and fell down.

When she looked up she saw something completely different from what she usually saw when she came here, " Where am I?" Chihiro whispered.

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story it means a lot I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned :-)**


End file.
